First Date
by karifan
Summary: Sonny and Reese go on their first date.


First Date

Sonny had called Reese an hour ago and asked her out to dinner. Reese could feel the nervousness creeping up on her again. She had never been on a real date with Sonny even though they had been sleeping together for the past month. She tried to ignore the butterflies that invaded her stomach whenever she thought about Sonny's strong arms holding her tight as his soft lips crashed down on hers every night in the heat of passion. Reese knew Sonny would show her no mercy tonight when they got back after she denied him the day before. Not that she wasn't secretly looking forward to it. Reese was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

Reese looked in the mirror one last time making sure she looked absolutely perfect for her date tonight. She decided to wear a sexy red dress that hugged every curve of her body and was short enough to show off her silky legs. Her hair was tied up with a few strands hanging loose on the sides of her face. Reese quickly put on her strapped high heel shoes and ran down stairs.

Reese opened the door to see Sonny standing before her in a dashing black suit and a dozen white roses in his right hand. He stepped in and gave her a scintillating kiss on the side of her lips while inhaling her sweet perfume. "You look beautiful.", he said in his usual husky voice as he gazed into her mesmerizing eyes. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself handsome.", Reese said as she took the fragrant flowers from Sonny's hand to smell them. "How did you know white roses were my favorite?", Reese said with a sweet smile. "Sweetheart, there isn't anything you do that I don't pay attention to. I saw you looking at them in the store the other day when I went to get you some gelato."

As Reese turned around to carefully place the roses in a water filled vase she had already set on the dining room table, revealing her naked back, she could have sworn she heard Sonny let out a groan. Reese turned around and gave Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thankyou for the flowers and the beautiful diamond earrings." Sonny had Johnny deliver a box of the most exquisite diamond earrings Reese had ever seen a half hour before. "Elegant gift for a classy lady." Sonny said as he held his arm out. "So shall we leave for our date?" Reese took his arm. "Lead the way Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny led Reese into the elevator. As the elevator moved, Reese realized it was heading up instead of down to the garage. "Sonny, I think you pressed the wrong button." Sonny gave Reese a mischievous smile, "Don't worry, we're heading in the right direction." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Reese got a stunning surprise as they walked out. "You like?" Sonny said with a grin.

Sonny and Reese were standing on the roof in front of a lovely setting. In the middle of the floor was a romantic dinner set for two, surrounded by candles and dozens of gardenias everywhere. And to top it off was the view. The night blue sky was lit with a full moon and twinkling stars overlooking a lit up Port Charles. Sonny & Reese spent the rest of the night eating and talking about their happy childhood moments and the events that led them both to become the people they are today. It was the first time in months, these two had had a peaceful night of laughter and confided in eachother their deepest thoughts and secrets. As it approached midnight and they both finished feeding eachother chocolate cake for desert, Sonny stood up and took Reese's hand to stand up. He pressed play on the cd player sitting on the ledge.

Sonny pulled Reese into a tight embrace as their bodies swayed slowly to the melodious jazz music. Sonny was so close to Reese that she could feel the heat of his breath on her bare shoulders. She rested her cheek against his baby face as a strong cool wind blew against them carrying the aroma of the scented candles and lightly hissing to the beats of the music. Sonny ran his fingers down her bare back as he held her.

The strap of Reese's dress fell down her shoulder and Sonny leaned in to place a kiss on it that sent shivers down her spine. Reese looked up into Sonny's eyes. Sonny couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her. Sonny kissed her forehead, then her nose, and placed a kiss on her luscious lips. Reese wrapped her arms around Sonny as the kiss became more passionate and intense. Sonny could still taste the champagne lingering on her lips. It was so inviting.

Reese closed her eyes nudging her nose against his and whispered, "I need you, now." That's all it took for Sonny to devour Reese's lips again with a hunger inside of him he never knew he could have for any woman. Sonny pulled away from Reese leaving her with a surprised and disappointed look. He smiled back at her with those sexy dimples as he grabbed her hand and led her back into the elevator back to the penthouse.

As the elevator doors closed taking them down, Sonny pushed Reese against the wall and started kissing her neck as he ran his hand slowly up her dress just to feel her silky legs. He was about to take her when then the doors opened to their floor. Reese quickly opened the penthouse door and dropped the keys on the couch as Sonny tossed his jacket right next to it. Reese kicked off her heels and ran upstairs as Sonny playfully chased after her. As Sonny walked into the room he saw Reese's dress fall into a puddle around her on the floor and she looked at him with such innocence. He came up closer and pulled the clip from her hair releasing the long wavy strands onto her shoulders and covering her voluptuous breasts. Reese quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it off so she could kiss his glistening tanned chest. Sonny moaned in pleasure.

Sonny grabbed her face in his hands for another passionate kiss. He then placed her on the bed and took control of every part of her body in the most sensual and pervocative way. Reese had never given up her body and soul to a man the way she did to Sonny. She allowed him to see her at her most vulnerable and to take advantage of her however he pleased. Sonny then grabbed her breast in his hand as he sucked it lightly flicking it with his teeth. Sonny then gave the other breast equal attention. Reese ran her fingers through his curls and cried out his name in pleasure. Sonny then placed himself on top and releasing all of his love into her as she scraped her nails down his back. Reese then flipped Sonny on to his back. He could see the desire in her eyes as she kissed him and rode him into ecstasy.

Reese then collapsed into Sonny's arms. They were both glowing after making love. She snuggled into him. "That was amazing.", Reese said kissing him on the cheek. She placed her head on his chest to rest. "That was perfect.", Sonny said with a satisfied smile. "So when's our next date?" Reese said teasingly. Sonny laughed and flipped her over. "Let's finish this date first." he said kissing her.

The End 


End file.
